By the Rules of War
by liz-04
Summary: Ben Martin tries to keep his family together, while the Butcher tries everything to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Patriot or it's characters,(even though I would love to own one certain character:) Nancy is my creation and any other new one's that may pop up. 

AN: This is my first Patriot fic. I've written in a few other sections, so I'm a little nervous posting this. Especially since I haven't written anything in several yrs. so I might be a tad rusty, but not that bad. I also want to thank Mercywriter for all her help)  
This story line has been done so many times, but I thought why not, lol, and I'll be adding my own little twists to it! I would love to know what you guys think so please review, but try not to be to harsh!

I awoke with a start to the sound of gunfire. It was very deafening. Sounding as if it were in our own yard. I was fully awake at this point. Wrapping my shawl around me, since the night air was a bit chilly. I headed downstairs. My uncle was sitting on the front porch, rifle seated beside him. I joined him.

He smiled grimly at me, then turned back towards the fields. It was pitch black out. Not even the moon could be seen. The explosions from the cannons was defiantly unmistakable.

I had been sent to live here at my Uncle Ben's farm after my parent's were killed a month ago in a carriage accident. My father had no siblings, and my mother only had one older brother. I wasn't really close to my uncle or cousins, seeing that I'd never even met some of my younger cousins, and had only been around my uncle a few times.

We lived in Virginia, so visiting family was not an indulgence we were able to have very often. My father ran a farm a little bigger than my uncle's so we were taken care of money wise. We were by no means rich, but lived comfortably. My mother would write to her brother every few months to see how everyone was faring, and let him know the latest happenings at home.

Breaking from my thoughts, I tuned back to the battle that was taking place. No doubt we would soon be attending to many wounded soldiers.

As if reading my thoughts, "you should try to get back to sleep Nancy. It looks like we'll have a long day ahead of us."

I nodded stifling a yawn, as I made my way back to my room, finally drifting into a much needed sleep.

By dawn I woke and started to get ready for the day. I put on an older light blue dress, and found an apron to tie around it. I pulled my long chestnut hair back in a clip to keep out of the way.

Stepping out of my room, I could see Gabriel heading downstairs. "Shouldn't you be resting?" I said firmly pointing to his room. 

"Father needs my help, and the fresh air will do me good," he stated matter of factly, and held his arm out as we made our way outside.

Gabriel and I were the same age. I can remember being maybe five or so, and him chasing me around the yard with a snake in hand. He was always the mischievous one.

Making our way outside I looked around at all the wounded. So many I thought sadly. There were soldiers from both sides. This would be a long day indeed. 

"Do you need my help?" I asked my uncle who was tending to a British soldier who looked no more than sixteen.

"No, I'm just finished," he said after wrapping the bandages around his stomach. "If you could though, go around and give them water and see if they need anything." 

"I'll be over here by the porch tending to the latest that have arrived if you should require my assistance."

"Ok," I went to find a bucket of water and started making my rounds.

I noticed my younger cousins were even wanting to help, so their father finally relented and would let them go get fresh rags, or sheets from the house so they would feel like they're taking part.

"Would you like some water?" I asked a British soldier who was staring out into space looking to be in pain.

He looked at me for a moment, "you look just like Martha," he smiled sadly as he took the water gratefully. Blood was matted in his hair and caked on his arms.

Wanting to make him feel at least some what better, "is Martha your wife?" I asked him kindly.

"Yes. I haven't seen her in almost two years," he said tearfully.

Not knowing what to say, I rubbed his hand gently and then went on to the many others.

After an hour or so, I was very tired and went to the porch to rest. Uncle Ben and Gabriel were helping one of the wounded when we saw some British soldiers coming up to the house.

A Lieutenant walked stiffly up the steps, you could tell he had been injured at some point. He went to my cousin who turned his back to him and my uncle didn't say anything so his eyes rested on me.

Walking up to me, "I want to thank you for the care of His Majesty's Soldiers," he said kindly and kissed the top of my hand.

"I'm Lieutenant Richards, and you are?" He introduced himself. "Nancy McAdams," I replied and he kissed my hand once more.

A little flustered, "would you like something cool to drink Lieutenant?" I asked cordially. Even though I was a Patriot, I would still help someone if they were hurt no matter what side they were fighting.

He smiled, "yes I would." I walked back outside with a glass and handed it to him as we went to sit at the other end of the porch.

I glanced at my uncle who didn't seem at all pleased for a British soldier conversing with his niece. I didn't see the harm it could do.

Trying to initiate a conversation, "you're father has quite an impressive farm," he admired, looking out at the immense fields.

Startled, I jerked my head in his direction, my eyes growing a little misty.

Noticing the quick change in my demeanor, "are you all right? Perhaps you should head back inside from this heat." He started to stand when I stopped him.

"No," I shook my head sadly. He looked a little confused and let me continue. "He, he's not my father," I choked.

Understanding quickly flooded his eyes, and he remained quiet to let me compose myself. "He's my uncle. My parents were killed in a carriage accident a month ago," I almost whispered. 

I had been doing fine since I had arrived here, a little more than a month now, it least I thought I was. I didn't realize I could still be in shock, and hadn't really had time to grieve for them. There was much work to be done on a farm and I was also helping to care for my younger cousins.

"My condolences," he was saying but were interrupted by the sound of horses galloping towards the farm.

His eyes looked shocked for just a moment, "thank you for your hospitality," he sat the glass down and went to the yard.

I walked quickly to the rest of my family as the dragoons stood before us.

Here was the infamous leader, Colonel William Tavington, better known as the butcher for his brutal tactics. This was the moment we had been dreading, hearing rumors that he kills women and children and burns their homes.

He glanced around at the wounded and then at our family. There was no denying he was strikingly handsome, but in an evil way. His eyes were almost captivating, if they weren't so cold. They were blue, but I could of sworn I saw red. I could feel him giving me the once over, and felt as if I were going to be sick. Gabriel had his arm protectively on my back and his siblings, as I held on to Susan's hand.

"Fire the house and barns. Let it be known that if you harbor the enemy, you will loose your home," he stated coldly his steely eyes looking at Uncle Ben.

A soldier walked quickly to him, "dispatches sir," he handed them to the Colonel.

He read them, "who carried this," he demanded looking around as no one replied.

Lieutenant Richards, glanced worriedly at my family and me, as he repeated himself, "who carried this," he said loudly wanting to get to the bottom of it.

"I did sir," Gabriel stepped forward, as his father looked sorrowful at him.

"These people have nothing to do with it," he said urgently not wanting us to get hurt.

"Hang him, put his body on display," the Colonel smirked evilly.

"But these are a marked case," Uncle Ben interrupted as, The Butcher, looked rather amused by this.

"These are a marked case. You cannot hold him as a spy," he said trying to remain calm.

"Well we're not going to hold him. We're going to hang him," the Colonel stated as if it weren't a big deal.

"Colonel I," Uncle Ben tried again, when Gabriel intervened.

"Father," he whispered.

Colonel Tavington smiled knowingly. "Oh I see. He's your son."

"Colonel, by the rules of war," he was trying desperately to spare his son.

"The rules of war? Would you like a lesson sir in the rules of war?" He pointed his gun at him. "Or perhaps your children would," he aimed the gun towards us, and Uncle Ben quickly stepped in front, guarding us.

I held my cousins behind me as much as possible, trying not to be frightened, even though I was scared to death.

"No lesson is necessary," he said while trying to control the rage he was feeling.

"What of the Rebel wounded?" Lieutenant Richards said, trying to get the Colonel's focus away from my family.

"Kill them," his voice was cold.

I looked at the Lieutenant, who seemed defeated.

The British were bounding Gabriel's hands, getting ready to take him.

Thomas looked frantic, just like the rest of us were. "Father do something," he stared at Gabriel wanting to help his brother out of the grim situation.

"Be quiet," Uncle Ben pointed warningly at him not to try anything.

Looking at his father, he made that last minute decision. Running to his brother, he knocked one of the guards down. "Gabriel, run," he yelled.

"Thomas wait," Uncle Ben shouted as he ran towards his son, who had been shot.

My uncle looked in shock at the Colonel. "Stupid boy," he looked down at them as if they were dirt.

"Borden," he nodded at his subordinate and they finally turned and left.

We were all gathered around Thomas, not believing what had just occurred.

Shots were being fired, and the house was up in flames, but everything seemed a blur.

Lieutenant Richards looked at my cousins and me tearfully with remorse.

"All of you stay here," my uncle ran in to the house. He came back with his rifles and tomahawk. "Nathan, Samuel come with me. Nancy I want you to hide in the fields with the younger ones, until we return. If we're not here by nightfall, your to head to your Aunt Charlotte's," he demanded.

I nodded fearfully, and had never felt so helpless as I did when we watched them leave.

AN: Well what do you guys think? I think it's pretty good myself considering it's my first Patriot fic.  
I always thought the Lieutenant deserved a little more screen time, and he didn't even have a name, lol. I was going to have his last name be Dan(if anyone got it:) from a certain movie, but decided against it lol.

I'll try and be a quick updater so you won't loose interest, but I'm not promising anything. It's going to be a Tav. romance:) but there might be a few twists, so you'll just have to wait and see! 


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed we had been waiting hours, for my uncle and cousins to return. Meg was being very helpful with the younger ones, keeping them occupied.

I sighed wistfully, watching the sun start to set. Soon, it would be time to take them to our aunt's plantation. I hope it wouldn't come to that.

"When is Papa coming back?" William asked, while continuing to draw in the sand.

I ruffled his hair, "any minute now sweety," it least that's what I was hoping.

Just as I was getting ready to tell the children we would have to leave, I could see them finally approaching in the distance.

"William look," I bent down where he was playing and pointed. A huge smile washed over his face, and his siblings as they raced towards their family.

Joining them, I smiled in relief at my uncle and especially Gabriel who was now safe. "I was so worried," my uncle hugged me tightly, a weight it least partially lifted from his shoulders.

By now it was almost completely dark, but before we left for our aunt's, we had one more task to undertake.

After we said our goodbyes to Thomas, we were finally on our way. It was taking a little longer to get there, since the little one's were exhausted and we were staying off the main roads incase the British should happen upon us.

Finally late in the night, we reached our Aunt Charlottes. She was delighted to see us, but apprehension was set in her eyes. She knew something terrible must have happened, for her family to appear on her doorstep at such an un godly hour.

The next several days, Uncle Ben had rounded up some men to join his militia. He didn't want any part fighting in this war, but when it came to his family, there were no exceptions.

Everyone was gathered on the front porch telling them good bye. We were all worried, but prayed for there safe return. "The children look up to you, and I know I can count on you to do a good job," Uncle Ben said while hugging me tightly, as a few tears escaped.

Everything seemed to go on normally after they left that day. We helped around our aunt's plantation just like we did at our old one. It was very different though, with three people missing. I knew Thomas would never return, and that was pretty hard. He was to young to die. Having his whole life ahead of him cut short, was just one of the cold realities of war.

The house was very quiet that night as I lay in bed trying to sleep. Sounds of crickets and other nightly critters could be heard distinctly. Finally, after alot of tossing and turning, I somehow managed to get in some much needed rest.

It seemed as if I had only been asleep a few moments when someone was trying to wake me up. As my eyes started to focus I could see the frantic look in my aunt's eyes.

Startled I jumped out of bed thinking something had happened to one of the children. "The dragoons are here, we must get the children and hide quickly," she said in a rushed tone as we both went and woke the children in their rooms.

I held onto Susan's hand as she clutched her doll tightly. Her sister was holding on to William, while Nathan and Samuel followed quickly behind.

"Here, we can hide in the kitchen," Aunt Charlotte whispered urgently. We were crouching down as we saw the dragoons outside the window.

My breathing was shallow as I tried not to make a sound. I looked around at my cousins, all huddled together. Wait where was Nathan. He must still be in the dining room. I got up quickly, and started crawling on the floor. I looked under the table since I didn't see him in any of the corners of the room. His eyes as wide as saucers thinking the British had captured him, were relieved when he realized who it was.

We were going to crawl back into the kitchen where everyone was waiting, when someone started to walk into the room.

Oh no. They were going to find us. I held tightly onto my cousin, holding my breath, as someone walked slowly by the table. Any minute now he would lift the table sheet and find us. They stopped, listening for any sound that might give us away. Turning around, the person finally left, much to our relief.

Nathan then hurried to the kitchen, while I started to make my way out under the table. All of a sudden, a pair of strong hands grabbed me roughly from behind. Whirling me around, I looked up and gasped.

AN: Sorry for the delay, I have been very busy this past week. This chapter is a bit on the short side, because I wanted to end it there, and the next one will be much longer. Also, I couldn't remember which one of the Martin Children was hiding under the table, so I just used Nathan:) If I'm wrong let me know and I'll go back and edit it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

I was met with a vicious set of blue eyes. I shook my head trying to clear it, not wanting to get sucked in by the energy that was radiating from them. 

"Well well well. Looks like we won't come empty handed after all," his cold voice whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Let's show dear uncle, shall we," he pulled hard on my arm.

This was the end. I couldn't have been captured by a more dangerous fugitive. I knew my chance of survival was very dismal at this point. "The Butcher," doesn't merely take prisoners and let them walk away.

Once outside, I looked frantically for any signs of my family. Seeing that they must have made it out safely, I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

It was complete an utter chaos. I could see the slaves not providing any information, and being shot for it. Grimacing, I turned my head away from the bloody scene, trying not to be sick.

All of a sudden, shots were being fired. I knew it had to be my uncle. The Butcher actually smiled, which I'm surprised didn't crack his face. "To horse," he yelled the orders to his men. He threw me to the front of his steed, as he sat behind me. Much to close for my comfort.

I held on for dear life, as we raced in the night after his "Ghost." Finally, when it was obvious we weren't anywhere near to catching him, we stopped.

"We'll set camp for the night," he ordered the dragoons, getting down from his horse.

Snatching me down, I stumbled into him, my legs like rubber after riding for so long. He smiled maliciously at my stunned expression, "it's time for bed my dear."

He escorted me to his tent, which had already been set up by a lower ranking officer, and studied me.

I rubbed my sore arm, from being tugged on so roughly from before, and glanced at my surroundings. There was nothing to elegant inside. A small writing desk, with a chair, and a single cot.

Trying not to show how panicky he really was making me, "how did you know he's my uncle?" I wanted to know, while hoping he would stop undressing me with his eyes. I had only a robe covering my gown thank goodness, but still felt completely naked before him.

Colonel Tavington still just looked at me, trying to intimidate me. Finally the monster spoke. "You will be sleeping here for the night," he pointed at some blankets on the ground beside his cot, ignoring my question. Dismissing me, he sat at his desk to start making his reports.

Biting my tongue, to not make a sarcastic reply, I gathered the sheets and went to the corner of the tent. I wanted to be as far away from this human as possible, that is, if he was human.

I knew he was watching me again. I could feel his eyes, following my every move. Trying to ignore it, I settled under the sheets, knowing that I would defiantly be sleeping with one eye open.

Birds were chirping, waking me from my slumber. I didn't realize I had even been asleep, since the ground doesn't make for a soft bed.

"Ahh, I see your awake. The day is half wasted already," Tavington smiled down at me, while I looked at him in disbelief.

Smiling? Something was defiantly not right about this. He chuckled at my gaping. "We leave in half an hour. There's a bucket of water over there, for you to clean up since you smell pretty awful," he stated, nodding towards the end of camp.

I looked to where he was showing me and glanced down at the ground, then back to his face. "I, could, I please have a jacket or something," I stuttered nervously, wanting desperately to cover myself.

He seemed amused by this, "I don't think you're in any position to make requests, Miss McAdams," he walked back inside his tent, me feeling even more humiliated.

Defeated, I walked over to the buckets to try and wash some of this filth off me. I had bathed a day ago, but it felt more like a week. Sleeping on the ground was not very pleasent.

I was wondering how my family was fairing. I assumed they had made it out safely. I couldn't imagine loosing another family member, but new the chances were very high.

The men were mounting their horses, when a Captain walked up to me. "This is for you," he handed over a long jacket, which I was very thankful for. I wrapped it tightly around me, feeling it's warmth.

Colonel Tavington walked over taking my arm, a little less roughly this time. He mounted his horse, and held his hand out to me, helping me up behind him.

We were off. As I held on tightly, I could just picture the smirk on his face.

Little did I know, we were being watched. Two sets of eyes, not very far, were observing the scene like hawks.

We rode for a couple of hours and reached Middleton Place. I could see the prison camp in the corner filled with a handful of prisoners.

Tavington dismounted his horse, and waited for me to join him. He handed the reigns to a stable hand, and looked around for a moment.

Without warning, he drug me in the direction of the prisoners. Grabbing a key from one of the guards he opened the gate, and pushed me in.

The soldier I fell against helped me up gently, while Tavington stared coldly.

"Be ready to give a full report on our Ghost, McAdams, or you will suffer miserably for it," he said in an eerily calm voice, and abruptly left.

An: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone liked this chapter! It was a lot easier to write, since things are starting to get moreinteresting. Also, one of my friends pointed out to me that Charlotte couldn't be Nancy's real Aunt, since only her mom had one brother, but just ignore that. Since she stayed with her, she grew close to Charlotte as if she were her aunt. I didn't even catch that, but oh well. Thanks for reading, and I hope so far I've done Tavington justice:)  
The disclaimer will apply to all chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, I was summoned by a soldier to meet with Lord Cornwallis. My hands slightly trembling, I clamped them tightly together behind my back. 

Thankfully, I was taken to a private room to change into something a little more presentable. Dipping the wash cloth into the cool water, I worked feverishly to get rid of some of the dust that was matted on my hair and face.

After drying off, a maid had entered the room and began to help me dress. Sucking in my breath, I held on to the bed post, while she tied my corset. She then helped me into a very pretty light blue dress, which I must say was very elegant. It seemed to be a perfect fit. It's only flaw was a bit to revealing.

Working on the farm, you don't get to wear fancy dresses that often. It's just not practical, unless going to a social gathering. Now it was time for my hair. She brushed the mass of tangles it was now in, and swept part of it in a bun, leaving the rest down. Putting a clip in my hair, I was all set. I thanked her for helping and waited for someone to come and get me.

A few moments later there was a slight rap at the door.I went to open it, not at all surprised to see the Colonel on the other side. I must say he did look quite stunning in his clean, crisp uniform, and hair neatly tied back in it's queue.

He just stood there staring, his mouth slighty open in surprise, likely at my drastic change.

Feeling a little superior, at his suptor, "shall we go Colonel? I'm sure Lord Cornwallis doesn't wish to wait all day." I stated a little smartly.

Quickly gaining his senses about him, "well of course it would take quite awhile to clean that stench that was on you, since you had tended to all of those Rebel scum."

I smiled inwardly. "Yes, I suppose it's much more difficult for you." He stopped walking, while waiting for me to continue.

"Pray tell however do you mean?" He said a bit sarcastically, while trying not to roll his chillingly blue eyes.

"You aren't called, "The Butcher," for nothing," all joking set aside.

Before I knew what hit me, he threw me to the wall, and had my neck in a death grip. Through clenched teeth, "yes I am known as "The Butcher," among other things, so I would advise you not to cross me little girl. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded fearfully, to afraid to say anything.

Colonel Tavington then entered the office, me following meekly in tow. There was a General looking over some maps with Cornwallis as we waited to be addressed. They both looked up, at the Colonel then at me. "O'hara, My Lord," Colonel Tavington greeted.

"This is our prisoner," he stepped to the side a bit as I was being scrutinized like an insect. The air seemed to become very suffocating at the moment, as I was being examined. I needed to escape. It was hard to breathe.

My heart pounding in my ears, I knew I was only minutes away from blacking out. I could feel my forehead perspiring. This had happened once before, when I had found out the shocking news of my parents accident. I've never experienced that sensation again, until now.

"You're the prisoner?" Lord Cornwallis asked incredulously. He was expecting a ruffian, covered from head to toe in blood and dirt, not the young lady that stood before him.

"Very well. Give us your report on the recent events, and any information in helping us capturing our Ghost." He sat back in his chair, as three sets of eyes were now completely focused on me.

I stood there for a moment, trying to concentrate on my breathing. I'm sure the corset also had something to do with it. Shaking my head slightly, I looked from one figure to the next. My eyes getting blurry, I tried rubbing them to get them to focus properly. This couldn't be happening now. My life is at stake. I knew the chances of me being found innocent were pretty slim, but I had to have some hope.

In a shaky voice, somehow I managed to tell him what had happened, leaving the part of Thomas out, since I felt he didn't need that information right now. He sat there in shock after hearing my story. "I'm very sorry my dear for all you had to endure, however, you will have to remain here. Indefinitely at this point. You will have a room here in the mansion, and will be treated with respect, unless you conduct yourself otherwise."

I was then dismissed, but before exiting, dared a quick look at the Colonel. Teeth clamped shut, his eyes boring into mine, looked ready to throttle me then and there. I left quickly and was being led down the hallway to my room, when everything started spinning. Beginning to feel myself fall, I felt a pair of strong hands grab me securely, before finally succumbing to darkness.

Sorry about the wait, I hope everyone likes this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun with this, and hope yall are to:) Don't forget to leave a review if you wish!

One more note. I finally added a bio to my page, so check it out if you need something to read ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke disoriented, with my head pounding. Not a good sign. Trying to sit up, a wave of dizziness engulfed me, forcing me back in my previous position. 

"Hmm," I moaned cradling my head with my hand.

"Shh, just relax dearie. Everything will be fine," a soothing voice spoke. It reminded me of my grandmother when I was little. She lived with us in her later years, and was like a second mother to me.

"What happened?" I tried to remember, but my memory was all fuzzy.

"You fainted. Thank goodness Colonel Tavington was there," she stated shaking her head at my incident.

Colonel Tavington? I wanted to escape then and there. Just hearing that name sent chills down my spine. Unfortunately, I would have a few obstacles in the way.

My eyes were more focused now, and I could get a better look at the person who was tending to me.

She was an older lady, probably early sixties. She had a head full of gray hair, but no wrinkles were visible. You could tell she was a kind person, by the smile that she wore.

"I'm Mrs.Chloe Simpson. I've worked here at Middleton as a maid for over twenty years now. My husband works here as well as a stable hand. He cleans out the stalls, and odd end jobs, not to heavy of a work load, since he's no spring chicken," she chuckled causing me to smile despite the circumstances.

She told me more about how she liked working here, and that they treated there employees with respect. She told me to call her Chloe, no need for formalities, as if we were related or known each other for years.

There was a knock on the door. Chloe glanced at me, and I nodded at her giving permission for them to enter. I really didn't have much say in the matter, since I was a prisoner.

Colonel Tavington stood in the doorway, wringing his hands a little nervously. "I'll be back in a few minutes to bring you some dinner," Chloe left leaving the door open.

He walked hesitantly towards the bed, as if it would attack him. I must say I was perplexed at his change in demeanor.

"I was checking in on you to question you further, but seeing the state that your in, I will be taking my leave," he walked rather quickly out of the room.

Moments later Chloe was back, as promised with some food. I was still bewildered by the Colonel's actions, he seemed like he was nervous around me. This is The Butcher were talking about. Someone that has killed more than his share in this war.

Noticing I seemed dazed, "did the Colonel upset you?" She knew how he could loose his temper very easily. Seeing several fellow employees under his wrath, was not very pleasant.

"No, he was just going to interrogate me further, but decided against it for the moment," was all I decided to tell her.

Smelling the food that was set by the bed, my stomach rumbled loudly, causing me to hold it, to silence it. Chloe chuckled, "you better eat up while it's still warm. I'll be back later to check on you," she shut the door softly behind her.

I didn't realize how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in almost two days. On the tray was some potato soup with crackers, and a piece of bread to dip into. My mouth wattered.

Since I was alone not caring about manners, I shoved the food as fast as I could get it in my mouth. When I was finished, I sat back, content for the time being.

AN: Hey all. I actually got this chapter up in just a few days! Wow, that's quick for me. I hope yall like it, and if you find any errors, then please let me know, because I try to catch them all, but sometimes they still slip by. This one was rather short, basically because it was a filler chapter. I've already started on the next one which will be much longer. I really do appreciate all of your reviews, and look forward to hearing from you guys!


End file.
